Party!
by Little chibi monkey
Summary: ReaderXLevi modern AU one shot. You work as Levi's secretary for a while because your the only one who could put up with all the stuff he gives you. Hange's your best friend and it her birthday and she's invited you to her party.


You strolled through the electric doors yawning to yourself, as soon a walked through Hange came charging towards you. She clashed into you hugging you tightly, she was full of energy as always "guess what day it is?" she squealed rubbing her cheek on yours. You pushed her head away from you "potato day, cheese day, bring soup to work day" you said thinking of all the stupids days she would make up. She shook her head at you "OK it is Jewish New Year but it's also something else, think September the 5th dose it ring any bells?" she said looking at you with big eyes. You folded your arms and thought for a bit "nope nothing comes to my head" you said, she pouted at you "it my birthday" she said looking a bit upset. "Well happy birthday Hange, I need to go now or my stupid boss Levi will have a go at me" you smiled patting her on the head and walked to the elevator. Hange followed you in smiling again "well I'm throwing a party and your coming" she joyfully said, you looked at the burnt haired girl standing next to you. She was smiling from ear to ear "fine i'll go" you sighed, she hugged you again "I'VE INVITED EVERYONE TO COME, ITS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN, there going to be alcohol, this and that, oh and this person is coming" she mumble on excitedly. Finally the elevator got to your floor, you said goodbye to Hange and walked to Levi's office, walking in you saw your boss sit in his big,brown,leather seat typing away on his laptop. While headed to your office Levi said "your late brat"

"Hange was telling me about her birthday"

"That not a good excuse, now get me some tea"

"I thought I was late and now you want me to get you tea"

"I expect you to get me tea when I ask you to brat" he said in his annoyed tone as he continued to type on the laptop. You blow up your cheeks and huffed in anger as you turned round and headed out the door again slamming it behind you.

After a long day at work you went back home to get ready for Hange's party, you looked in your wardrobe and sighed. Rummaging through your wardrobe you picked out a short, dark brown circle skirt, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket. After applying your make up and doing your hair, you ran down stairs and put on your pair of knee high black boots, grabbing your keys and phone off the changer you called for Petra. She picked up "hello (name) do you want picking up?" she giggled over the phone, "well your going to pass my house on your way to Hange's anyway so if you could I would love you to" you said. You know Petra wasn't a drinker so she could give you ride to Hange's house and because you know you would have a few drinks Petra could drop you off back home. A few minutes later you heard beeping coming from outside your house, you got up off the sofa and hopped out the door. After locking your house you skipped to Petra's car and slid into the passenger seat, Petra smile at you "you look nice" she said looking back at the road. You smiled back "Thanks, I like your dress, Oluo would be looking at you all night" you said teasing Petra, she frowned at you blushing. You know Oluo likes Petra, he always looking at her and tries to act cool round her, you thought it was funny. Petra parked the car on Hange's road, as you walked towards Hange's house you looked in amazement at the big houses. "Wow this looks fun" you giggled as you stood looking at Hange's house, laser lights shone out of every window, you could hear music coming from the house. Walking up to the door you loudly knocked on it, the door was opened by Armin "HEY GUYS COME IN" he shouted over the music that was blasting away loudly. As you walked through the house you saw familial faces having fun, you found Hange dancing on the coffee table as soon as she saw you she gave you one of her creepy smiles. She jumped onto you hugging tightly "(NAME) I'M SO GLAD YOU COME, YOU LOOK SO CUTE" she squealed, then she spotted Petra behind you. Letting go of you she bundled Petra to the ground, you laughed then felt a tap on your back you turned round, Eld was waving a bottle of alcohol to you "WANT ONE" he shouted to you. You took the bottle from his hands "THANKS" you shouted back, the party was a blast. Sasha wouldn't let anyone near the food and Connie had to pull her away from it, a drunk Jean was flirting to Mikasa but a drunk Eren didn't like it and started a fight with him. Luckily Mikasa broke the fight up, a drunk Hange was crying in the corner of the room over her dogs Sonny and Bean, Petra was there to comfort her. Oluo was all over the place he laugh at everything and was throwing some funny moves on the dance floor. You film it, so you could tease him with it at work, you had a few drinks yourself and was on the dance floor with Sasha, Connie, Eren, Marco and Armain. Jean came up to Marco and started to make out with him, when Jean pulled back smiled "I LOVE YOU (NAME)" he shouted, Marco was blushing and looked at you. You giggling at him, you were getting really hot from dancing and you felt a bit dizzy so you went outside in the garden.

It was a cute garden with a stone path at leads to a porch with benches that had white cushions and a small, wooden, table in the circle of benches. Either side of the path was lots of plants, blue garden lights were dotted alone the path leading the way to the setting area. When you got there someone was already sitting on one of the seats, the lights from the lanterns hanging off the trees that lent over the porch lit the person's face. Narrowing your eyes you notice it was Levi, "I didn't know you were a party person?" was the first thing you said to him as you sat down next to him. Levi was pulling his "don't talk to me" expression at you, but you just smile sweetly back "because I leave near by, the brat Hange came knocking at my door and pulled me over here" he said folding his arm and lent on the back of the seat. Taking a drink out the bottle you looked at him "want some" you asked giving him the bottle, he looked at you in disgust "no, I don't drink that stuff" he said pushing the drink away from him. You sat back and sighed tapping you feet to the beat of the music coming from the house "I like this song" you said humming to the tone, you turned your head back at Levi. He was wearing his work suit clothes, pulling a box of cigarette out of his jean pocket he took one out, lighting the cigarette he started to puff it. You tipped your head to the side "I didn't know you smoke" you smiled, he looked at you and puffed the smoke in your face. Coughing you waved your hand in front of you to move the smoke away, "that wasn't very nice" you said pouting at him, he just ignored you and continued to smoke. You didn't like it so you put down your drink and brought both of your knees onto the seat and turned toward him, pouncing at him you knock him to his side. Now hovering over him you said "say sorry" he turned his head to look at you and puffed out the smoke in his mouth "no" he sourly said. He then put out the cigarette and grabbed both of your wrists and pushed you back, he was now hovering over you with both of your hands by your head. You blushed as Levi looked at you with his silvery, blue eyes "your so weak when your drunk" he giving you one of those half smile. This made you blush even harder, you could feel your heart beat faster, you stared at the man hovering over you. He looked back at you and huffed throw his nose "you know why I've keep you as my secretary for so long?" he whispered slowly, the tone of his voice was quit sexy. You couldn't answer him because you were so shock by his behavior " it's because your the only one that can put up with all the carp I give you" he said lowing his head towards you. Frozen to the spot you couldn't move your head, before you now it you felt soft lip press agents yours, your eyes widen, Levi's eyes were closed his hair tickled your forehead. Closing your eyes you kissed him back, soon Levi pulled back of air, you could taste the smoke left in your mouth. The two of you looked at each other for a bit blushing, Levi let go of your wrist and sat back down, lifting one leg up onto the seat he rested his arm on it and lent back on the seat. Slowly sitting yourself up you looked at the man you just kissed, you then heard someone come out the house, looking towards the path you saw Petra walk towards you "I thought I saw you come outside, I'm leaving before Jean tries kissing me" she giggled. You got up blushing and walked towards Petra "bye Levi" you nervously said looking at him one last time, he nodded back at you and pulled the cigarette box out his pocket again. You headed back into the house and said goodbye to everyone, Hange was back to her happy mood again and hugged you goodbye.

Petra dropped you off at your house, "Thanks for the ride" you said smiling at her, she looked at you "are you OK (name)?" she asked with a consed face. You hugged her "I'm fine" you said lying then you got out of her car and headed to your house, you turned round when you got to your front door and waved goodbye to Petra. She hooted her hone and drove away, you opened your door after took off your boots you ran upstairs. You turned your bedroom light on and sat on your double bed, the taste of smoke was still in your mouth "why did I kiss back? why didn't I mind the kiss? why did he kiss me? dose he like me or did he just do it to tease me? why would he do that?" was the some of the questions you thought as you got yourself ready for bed. As you laid in your bed the moment of you kissing Levi kept playing in your head, you turned onto your belly and hide your face in the pillow trying to forget what happened. For the rest of the weekend you did some shopping and cleaned your house, on Sunday evening you were dreading to go to work the next day. You had your TV on but was to busy thinking about tomorrow "maybe I should phone up sick, no i'm going to have to face him one day. I just need to pretend it never happened or maybe I could pretend I was to drunk" you said to yourself. As you pulled up at the car park, had butterfly's in your tummy, you wanted to throw up as you walked through the doors. Hange greeted you at the door way as always "(NAME)" she squealed hugging you, she stopped when she notice you didn't seem to fight her off you. You continued to walk to the elevator as Hange was not hugging you any more "morning Hange" you said tiredly. Hange stood next to you in the elevator and pressed her floor number "what happened to you?" she asked looking at you worriedly. Sighing you said "it nothing just couldn't sleep last night, I have a lot of things on my mind lately" you covered your mouth as you yawned. You soon arrived at your floor , the doors slowly opened, walking out you walked toward Levi's office, taking a deep breath you calmed yourself down. Putting on a brave face you boldly walked in, not even looking at Levi you quickly made your way to your office but Levi's voice made you stop "where do you think your going?" he asked as he stopped typing on his laptop. You just stood there looking at your office door "to my office" you said quietly, you could hear Levi walk towards you, your heart started to beat fast again. Levi was now standing behind you, "sorry I didn't hear you" he said in the tone he used at the party, you felt your face heating up "I-I was going to my office" you said. You felt Levi's hands wrap round you from behind "did I say you could go to your office?" he whispered in your ear. His warm breath brushed your ear, this made you stiffen up, Levi turned you round to face him. He was giving you the sexy half smile "well (name) did I tell you to go to your office?" he said teasing you. You couldn't say anything instead you just shook your head, Levi sighed at you and lifted your chin up with his thumb and index finger making you look at him. His face got closer to you softly kissing you again, you closed your eyes letting him kiss you as soon as he pulled away you opened them again. He looked disappointingly at you "you like it last time or you wouldn't of kissed back, so what wrong with that one?" he said playfully. You looked confused by what he said, you opened your mouth then closed it again, Levi smiled "want to try again" he said pulling you by the waist towards him. This time when he kissed you he tasted minty and fresh after pulling back for air, he let go of you "now get me some tea brat" he said heading back to his desk. A smile came to your face as you watched him sit back on his desk, you happily headed out the office door to get Levi his tea.


End file.
